


Young Blood

by ipona



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fire burns between Renly and his queen, but Loras is willing to help out.</p>
<p>(AU-ish where Renly somehow survived and won the war.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing Renly and Team Highgarden lately, so this happened.

Loras is there on the night when Renly and Margaery’s firstborn is conceived. He’s waiting just outside the door when Renly joins his wife in their new chambers in the Red Keep. She is beautiful and innocent, in white silk, curls of luscious hair falling over her narrow shoulders, smoldering brown eyes seeking his – but Renly feels nothing but a warm and familiar affection for this intelligent girl, with the beauty of the queens from the songs and the wit of her old grandmother.

He kisses her and no fire burns, not even the slightest spark; she tries to seduce him with sensual touches, deep kisses, and small little moans into his mouth – and the atmosphere in the room grows heavier, weighing them both down with a feeling of hopelessness and gloom.

“Loras,” Margaery calls softly then, when he pulls away, muttering an apology under his breath. Renly looks at her at the sound of his lover’s name though and his lady wife smiles at him, and she is so beautiful and still he feels nothing stir in the pit of his stomach. But then the door creaks open on its hinges and Loras, gallant, beloved Loras, makes his arrival.

Renly tries to jest, to make a joke of the situation, but Loras steps in close, pressing their lips together in a kiss that is so tender and full of feeling that it breaks Renly’s heart a little bit. Whatever words were upon his lips are swallowed by Loras.

With Loras’ insistent kisses on his lips and two pair of hands on his body instead of one, Renly finally feels the desire pool in his stomach, warm fluttering intensifying every time Loras bites his lip or sucks his tongue. On pure instinct, he reaches out for his lover, placing a hand at the back of his neck, feeling the soft, brown curls under his hands.

They don’t have to say anything for Renly to understand that this was another one of the schemes the two had planned out together. The siblings are so close to each other, it’s ridiculous – at least to Renly, who never loved his brothers very well.

He almost doesn’t notice how the duo leads him over to the bed, not until Loras pushes him down. Falling back on soft fabrics, he looks up at his wife and his lover, so very alike, but still so very different. They have the same warm eyes drawing him in, the same soft locks falling over their shoulders, the same smiling lips. 

But Margaery is soft curves where Loras is hard lines. She wears a dress that accentuates her slim waist, she is calm and collected and smiling and she smells sweet of roses. Renly always preferred Loras in mail and armor, covered in the dust of the battle, his lips tasting like victory and joy as Renly drank sweet kisses from them.

As Loras crawls onto the bed, Renly can see the sly smile on his face, but before he can call out his wicked little creature of a lover, Loras is upon him, hands pushing Renly against the headboard of the bed as he kisses him wildly.

The mere presence of Loras in his chambers late at night, his skin glowing in the soft light of the candles around them, the scent of his hair, the sound of his chuckles as Renly gets too needy – it’s all enough to make Renly as hard and breathless as he always is, and even now, when Margaery, almost unnoticed, sits on her knees next to Renly.

A slender hand stretches out to caress his chest and her soft fingers work quickly to get the ties of his shirt to loosen, exposing bare skin, which her hand also runs over, teasing and tickling the hair of his chest.

Goose bumps spread over his skin, and he breaks the kiss with Loras to watch Margaery silently for a moment. Her large eyes are turned down at Renly’s chest and she seems amused at the way his skin prickles under her gentle touch. Loras doesn’t complain about Renly breaking their kiss either. Instead he lets his lips run over Renly’s neck. Wet kisses shoot sparks of desire through his body, and Renly’s head lolls back, lips parting in a breathless, silent moan. 

He feels Loras grin against his neck for a moment.

Before this night, Renly had never imagined that he would ever be in this situation. Sure, Margaery had brought it up before, but Renly had never thought her to be serious. After all, being naked in bed next to your brother is a thing few appreciated. 

But his queen seems as comfortable in her own skin as she always does, leaning in to kiss the other side of Renly’s neck – and for a moment, Renly forgets how to breathe. With Loras’ hands finding their way to the fastenings of his pants and Margaery continuing her sweet, sweet teasing on his skin, Renly gasps and his fingers find the sheets and Margaery’s dress to tangle in.

As Loras kisses his way down Renly’s chest, getting excruciatingly close to the pressing need between his legs, Margaery meets her lips with his. Softer than Loras, as she always seems to be, she still feels good against him, like a stable warmth that’s comfortable to linger in, but doesn’t excite him, doesn’t drive him crazy – like a certain someone who has managed to get Renly’s pants open and with feigned innocence presses soft kisses to the tip of his cock.

A strangled groan escapes his lips and the kiss with Margaery breaks long enough for Renly to hiss out Loras’ name between clenched teeth as his hips buck upwards against his will to seek the warmth of Loras’ mouth. The knight chuckles and after Margaery throws him a glance; he leans down, taking Renly’s cock into his mouth. Renly’s eyes are clenched shut, but he can feel his lover’s grin around his cock.

He has felt Loras so many times before, but he never seems to tire of him. The knight knows every single spot that makes Renly beg for more. Slowly, he sucks at the head of his cock. The small, wet sounds he makes are the most delicious thing Renly has ever heard and he looks down to watch his lover as he sucks his cock so eagerly.

As Loras breaks eye contact with Renly and bobs his head faster, sucking with even more fervor, Margaery leans in to kiss him, sweet and slow. The contrast between her calming and reassuring kisses and the fiery heat with which Loras sucks him is strangely arousing and a very familiar heat floods to his stomach.

Moaning, Renly lets his head rest back and his eyes fall shut and just as he thinks he’s about to burst, Loras pulls away.

“Loras, Loras, please,” he begs, but catches himself again. Margaery moves on top of him, pulling her skirts up, Loras helping her a bit to find the right angle to sink down on top of Renly. She is warm and very wet, tight around Renly’s cock. He watches her face as she sinks down on him, her hands clamping down on his shoulders. She is biting her lip, probably in pain, and Renly puts his hand on her cheek.

“It’s alright,” he whispers, his forehead pressing against hers. “You’re doing great.”

“You too,” she murmurs back. She doesn’t want to do this any more than he wants to, but they’re stuck in this situation now, and have to do the best of it. Loras has moved to Renly’s side, and he kisses his neck and shoulder, a small, reassuring action that sends little waves of arousal through Renly’s body.

It doesn’t take long for it to be over again. As soon as Margaery starts moving, Renly helping her to find a pace with his hands on her hips, Renly reaches his edge within minutes. It doesn’t feel all that different from when he’s with Loras, and Loras is right there beside him, kissing his neck and pinching his nipple, teasing him to greater heights than Margaery’s heat could have done alone.

As he finishes, he cups Margaery’s face and kisses her, chaste and soft. It’s a thank you of sorts, for everything she does for him, for everything she’s willing to put up with for his sake. 

She doesn’t love him, and he doesn’t love her – not in the right way at least, but nine turns of the moon passes after that night, and on a stormy winter morning, she gives him the greatest gift of all: an heir, a beautiful boy with black hair and blue eyes. Loras sits with her through it all, Renly gets a bit sick from all the blood, and Margaery proves to be the strongest one of them all.

His roses of Highgarden both smile as Margaery lets him hold his son, and the warm affection he feels for this odd little family of his is strange and new, but not at all unwelcome.


End file.
